Disco Night
by danielsamuels128
Summary: This is my first Casagrandes fanfiction. In it, Ronnie Anne finds her oldest relatives disco dancing because they miss the 1970's. When Ronnie Anne suggests they go for a 1970's themed night in the town, what fun will they be having? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Now that Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes have their own show, some people have already made some fanfics for it. After looking at them, I thought why not make one myself? Now before I continue, this is just a theory, but these are the ages and birth times I thought some of the relatives might have had.

Frida Puga Casagrande: Age 42; Born 1975

Rosa Casagrande: Age 63; Born 1954

Hector Casagrande: Age 67; Born June 17th, 1950

Carlos Casagrande: Age 45' Born 1972

Maria Santiago: Age 43; Born Spring 1974

Not only is Hector good at playing his trumpet, but these relatives of Ronnie Anne had some funky moves as you might have seen in the intro to their show. From time to time, I feel like Frida Puga, Rosa, Hector, Carlos and Maria should have a fun 70s filled Disco Night together. What happens when they finally get the chance? Prepare to find out.


	2. Chapter 2- The Night Begins

**The Night Begins**

It all starts one Friday evening in Great Lakes City. The entire Casagrande family was in their apartment as the sun was starting to go down. This time of year, the sun starts setting earlier. It was approximately 4:47 pm. Rosa Casagrande was coming into the living room when she saw Maria Santiago with Carlos, Frida Puga and Hector Casagrande dancing to some music from a certain movie.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Rosa" Hector said. "How's the housework going?"

"I kind of overworked myself a little today," she answered. "So I clocked out early for the night".

"Sounds understandable" Hector said. "Since you're done for the day, you wanna dance with us?"

Rosa wanted to know what they were dancing to.

"It's this fun jam" Carlos answered.

"I guess I could use a bit of a groovy stress remover" Rosa answered. She joined the others for a little dancing.

"Wow Rosa" Maria said. "You sure got some moves."

"Gracias" Rosa said to Maria. "I can't believe I forgot how much fun dancing to these jams can be, but isn't this a new film?"

"That's what I asked when I came in here," Maria said.

"But it feels like it was from the 70s" Carlos said. "Those clothes, hair styles, and the funky music. Oh yeah baby; this is so awesome."

20 minutes later, Ronnie Anne came in. She said hi to her family.

"What's up Ronnie?" Hector asked.

"Not much" Ronnie Anne answered. "What were you guys doing?"

"Dancing to this fun music" Hector answered.

Maria then replied "you guys just turned it on because you miss the 70s."

"Come on Maria" Carlos answered. "You miss them too."

"That decade was really fun" Rosa answered.

Ronnie Anne suggested "you know, if you miss the 70s so much, why don't we have a 70s themed night in the town?"

"We dress like we're in our 70s?" Maria asked.

"From the 70s" Ronnie Anne answered. "Not in your 70s." The others decided to try it out.

At about 5:45pm, they were dressed like they were from the following people from the 70s.

Ronnie Anne: A slightly older version of Nancy Chang from the Chan Clan

Carlos: Charlie Chan from the Chan Clan

Hector and Rosa: Older versions of George and Louise Jefferson

Frida Puga: Elizabeth Blake from Scooby Doo

Maria: Aunt Thelma from Scooby Doo

When they all rejoined, they could not believe what they were wearing.

"Woah goodness" Maria said with a surprised look.

"I know" Ronnie Anne started commenting. "We look good". Bobby then came into the room and said hi.

"Hey Bobby" Hector said. "What do you think?"

Bobby replied "they're cool. Where'd you get those?"

Rosa answered "We had these for a while. We're off for a night in the town. Tell Carlota she's in charge until we return."

Bobby commented "no problem Rosa." He then exited to let her know.

"So" Hector started asking. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

Ronnie Anne suggested "well, Friday Nights are fun nights for movies."

Maria commented "that reminds me, I got us tickets to see _Scooby Meets the Chan Family_, a big screen marriage of 2 fun cartoons from the 70s."

Hector added "a few weeks ago, we saw this movie theater along 125th Street."

Carlos then said "let's go there." They were all up for it, as a result, they left to get the night started.


	3. Chapter 3- Into the Town

**Into Town With the Casagrandes**

Outside, they were pumped for the movie.

Maria asked "so, what time does the movie start?"

Hector answered "I saved us a 6:45 slot. We're not that far from a subway stop at 33rd street. We can take the train there."

The others agreed, but just as they started walking, "wait" Rosa said. "What's a 70s night with no 70s music?"

She then turned on Al Ham's disco version of "Move Closer to the World" for them to dance along to.

"Oh yeah" Carlos said.

"Let's boogie" Ronnie Anne said.

This unleashed disco moves everyone except Ronnie Anne forgot they had. For Ronnie Anne, she had some new moves come out of her.

Over at the 33rd Street subway station, Maria said "I totally forgot how much fun dancing to this music can be."

Frida Puga commented "me too. How are you guys doing this without your cell phones?"

Rosa answered "We had these mobile boomboxes since the late 70s."

Hector replied "we use this to pick music when we're alone."

Ronnie Anne replied "well, you sure got some moves out of me."

Ronnie Anne and her family entered the subway to wait for their train.

When it arrived, they got on.

At the same time, a voice appeared and said "this train making all stops to E 177th Street! Next stop is 42nd Street; stand clear of the closing doors please!"

While on the subway, they heard more music. One of the people playing the music said "and that was a new original. Next up, we have a throwback I bet a lot of you remember."

That person then turned on "I Will Survive" from Gloria Gaynor.

Rosa then said "I love this song. Can you please turn it up a bit?" They did.

"Oh yeah Rosa" Hector said.

"Shake it girl" one of the other subway riders commented.

"I am loving this fun night" Frida Puga replied. "Wouldn't be great if we can do this every night?"

Carlos responded "super great. I'm really enjoying this funky groove."

When the train got to 125th Street, the subway conductor announced "125th Street Station! 125th Street!"

Maria then said to the others "oh! This is our stop. Thanks for the fun jam guys, but we have to go."

As the Casagrande family exited the train, the other subway riders waved goodbye to them. While walking along 125th street,

Maria commented "I still can't believe what moves you busted, Rosa."

"Thanks" Rosa replied. "I do enjoy a little dancing when I'm alone sometimes."

Once there, Hector said to the others, "look. We're here."

As a result, they went inside.

It was 6:35 when they entered. Inside the theater, the one behind the booth said hello.

"Hello there" Hector said. "Do you know which one is showing _Scooby Meets the Chan Family_, a big screen marriage of 2 fun cartoons from the 70s?"

The one behind the booth told them "oh yeah. Your slot is number 12." They thanked him before handing that person their tickets.

"Enjoy the show" the one behind the ticket booth told them.

"We will" Ronnie Anne said.

After finding some good seats, they were really excited for the movie to start. By the time it reached 7:58, they were in the lobby because it was a 72 minute movie. The Casagrande family walked out in the middle of the end credits.

"What a great movie" Maria commented.

"I agree" Hector replied. "But I don't want to go home yet."

"Me neither" Ronnie Anne said.

Rosa then suggested "then let's see what Sid Chang and her family want to do. Here they come now."

After saying hi to one another, Hector asked "what are you doing out here?"

Carlos asked "you guys ain't homesick are you?"

"No" Sid Chang said. "We were just about to take a streetcar to this diner on West 145th Street."

Sid's dad asked if they wanna come. They did, so they all walked off to catch the next streetcar over.


	4. Chapter 4- The Diner

**The Diner**

At 8:05, the streetcar arrived. When the doors opened, they got on. The streetcar both families were on was fleet number 725.

The announcer on the streetcar said "Route 100; Jefferson Hill. The next stop is Anderson Avenue."

As the streetcar rolled off, Sid's dad- Stanley Chang- asked "what brings you up here where the streets hot triple digit territory?"

Ronnie Anne answered, "my family miss the 70s."

Hector added, "so we decided to dress up like we're from the 70s and have a night out in the town."

Rosa commented "the night is so beautiful. We've been grooving ever since we left the house."

Sid's mom- Becca Chang- replied "then who says it needs to stop?" She turned on "That's the Way I Like It" by KC and the Sunshine Band.

"Oh yeah" Carlos said. "Let's get grooving."

Their ride turned into a dance party.

"Someone sure got boogie fever" Becca Chang said.

"You know it" Frida Puga replied. "Wouldn't it be great if we can do this every night?"

"It would sound fun" Stanley Chang said.

After passing 144th street, the announcer said through the PA system "145th Street! 145th Street!"

Hector replied "okay guys. This is our stop."

They exited the streetcar.

A block over, they reached the diner.

"This is the diner you guys were talking about?" Ronnie Anne started commenting. "Looks more old school than modern."

Stanley Chang replied "It is old school."

Frida Puga commented "this diner first opened when Carlos was born. We used to come here a lot when we were younger."

Rosa replied "totally. Come on and we'll show you inside."

Inside the diner, it looked totally 70s.

"Now I see why it's an old school diner" Ronnie Anne said. She then saw a jukebox. "Cool" she said. "It plays disco music?"

They heard the jukebox turn on "Ring My Bell" by Anita Ward.

"Go Ronnie" Sid said.

Ronnie Anne thanked her. "This has to be the best night ever."

They then found some good seats. They already knew what they wanted to eat. It was still going to be a little while before the food came over.

"I really like this diner" Sid Chang said.

"Me too" Stanley Chang commented.

Both the Casagrande and Chang families were truly indulged in the place.

When their food came, Hector and Rosa saw some old friends.

After saying hi to each other, Hector said "guys, these are our friends- Emily and Enrique Morales."

Rosa added "we've known them since high school."

"Nice roller skates" Sid Chang said.

"Thanks" Emily said.

"We love roller skating" Enrique replied.

Emily and Enrique skated off. Somewhere in between eating their food, the Chang family knew they had to say something to get a certain feeling off their shoulders.

"Listen" Stanley said. "Maybe we were a little homesick."

Becca added "I dragged Stanley and Sid into seeing it with me yesterday after school. The Chan family reminded us of our old community in Queens, New York."

Sid added "even though we love it here, we kind of miss our old home too."

The Casagrandes hugged Sid and her parents to show how sorry they felt for them.

"It'll be okay guys" Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks" Stanley replied. "My family's so proud to be friends with yours."

It was a proud feeling to have. Seconds later, they decided to finish their food.


	5. Chapter 5- Back Home

**Back Home**

On the subway heading back to the Casagrande Apartment building, it was about 9:12.

Sid Chang said to the others "what a night this has been. I never had this much fun with you guys before."

"Me neither" Ronnie Anne commented. "But I still kind of feel like dancing some more."

"I know just the jam" Becca said. She then turned on "Shake Your Groove Thing" by Peaches and Herb.

"Let's Boogie" Ronnie Anne said.

It was a fun ride home to remember. When the subway train they were on got to their stop, they danced their way off. The apartment building was just a short walk away.

The second they arrived, Maria Santiago commented "wow. That was the best night I ever had."

"Totally the best night" Carlos said. "I hope we can do something like this again soon."

Frida Puga commented "I agree. Well, let's go inside. We all need a good chunk of rest for tomorrow."

They all agreed.

Upstairs, in the Casagrandes' apartment, Hector said "we're back guys."

They got a little confused.

"Carlota?" Frida Puga called out.

"Bobby?" Ronnie Anne started calling. "Where'd you go dude?"

Then, Carlota came into the room. "Hey guys" Carlota said.

"Hey girl" Rosa said. Carlota then asked "so, how was your night out into the town?"

"We had a great time" Frida Puga said. "The subway ride turned into a groove-tastic dance party."

Ronnie Anne added "and we got to see this amazing movie. What was it called again?"

"Hector answered "_Scooby Meets the Chan Family_, a big screen marriage of 2 fun cartoons from the 70s."

Stanley Chang then said "and then, we went to this diner on 145th street where Hector and Rosa got to reunite with 2 of their old friends."

Maria then said "and we even busted out a few disco moves."

Carlota commented "sounds like your night was fun. Bobby and I just put the kids to sleep. We were about to go to bed as well."

Stanley replied "what about Sid's sister?"

Carlota answered "she's sleeping with us tonight. Goodnight guys."

The others understood what happened and decided to turn in themselves. The end.


End file.
